Naruto: A Devil's Awakening
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: An extended reworked rewrite of Naruto: Devil's Never Cry, so ... Take 2!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry

Prologue  
Part 1

They were in pain that was easy to see Hiruzen realised as the Chuunin hopefuls gathered Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto both, the Uchiha he understood if what Anko had informed him was true then until the Cursed Seal was Sealed it would be painful to resist its call.

Naruto confused him though as he was much better at hiding his pain but every now and then he could tense and clutch at his stomach or rather at the Kyuubi's Seal, had his former Student done something to the blond Junchiriki as well as his dark haired teammate.

Yes something had most defiantly happened to his young Charge and what concerned him the most was that fact that Kakashi seemed either oblivious or simply didn't care, and the steadily increasing levels of pain he could detect behind the startling blue eyes was beginning to worry him.

As Naruto and his opponent Kiba what should have been a Good matchup arrived whatever Naruto was suffering from proved to be effecting him so much that even Kiba who had been dominating the match with contemptuous ease had noticed something was wrong with the blond teen.

Naruto was openly clutching at his stomach and the fact that Kiba had not once hit him there was one reason, the other was the fact that he was on his knees one hand clutching his abdomen while the other was clutching the ground so hard the floor was breaking.

He was clearly straining as well teeth clenched and eyes pained yet glairing intensely into the floor emitting a frightening amount of Killing intent, Killing Intent that everyone who survived the Kyuubi attack recognised.

With a pained half yell a thin red mist like steam began to flow from the teen and the killing intent spiked harshly Naruto arching his back and throwing his head and arms as far back as they would go as his Jacket and shirt literally vaporised under the sudden rush of Demonic Red Chakra.

It was clear then to anybody who had seen the Shiki Fujin Seal that something was wrong, the addition of what he recognised as a four element Seal, what happened next froze the blood in his veins and most likely everyone there weather they had prior knowledge of the Sealing arts or not.

Simply because they knew what the Seal was, what it contained ... and that it had just broken.

The veritable sea of violent red chakra exploded into being from the seal slowly taking the shape of a demonic foxes head, a head everyone recognised as the head of the Kyuubi even if they didn't know why.

As the Chakra once again lost solid form as it all began to come together in a mass of densely thick power and taking on a vaguely Human shape with a mass of swirling chakra behind it, a mass that slowly formed into a mass of Blood red tails.

Once it fully formed the figure standing in the middle of the floor a tall humanoid woman with long elegant red hair and long red and black fox ears blood red slit eyes and deep red smirking lips, a seductively full figure and two black tipped red tails swinging behind.

A number of tails she seemed to be annoyed with before shrugging with a muttered "I just regain them in time" she then looked down at her hand as her manicured fingernails lengthened into deadly looking claws and back to fingernails.

She looked up at the Hokage with a smirk smoothing down the blood red and gold armour she wore "Not being able to go full form is going to be annoying and you're not exactly the blond bastard but you will have to do" a miasma of red chakra surged around her attractive form as she moved towards the Sandaime at a slow pace, the raw Chakra she exuded rooting everyone even the third himself to their feet.

After a seeming eternity the seductive Kitsune Demoness lifted a hand her nails becoming Claws "Say hello to that Blond, and let him know I'm raising his home to the ground" that said her arm blurred as he proceeded to attack the aging Hokage.

--- --- ---

He was floating free from pain free of the suffering he had undergone in the past few minutes; he felt strange light as if all the dirt he had accumulated in the past had been removed he felt... good free.

That of course didn't stop his mind from repeating what had happened, him dying as the fox escaped her plan to annihilate his home starting with the old man and he did the only thing he could do, something so ingrained he did it without a second thought.

He rejected the light and fought to regain his senses his will to protect his perceived family and friends overwhelming the peace.

"Huh well ain't you just full of surprises kid, I thought I was going to have to drag you back myself"

Springing to his feet at the stranger's voice Naruto gaped at he found himself alone, franticly searching both left and right as well as up and down he scratched his head confused when the voice appeared again.

"Um, kid... behind you"

Yelping at his own stupidity Naruto spun almost overshooting and falling to his knees he gaped at the imposing figure stand there dressed all in red, he was a tall man with a long red leather coat shocking white hair and a huge Sword with a wicked looking Skull design.

And he was looking to be a step away from cracking up in amusement.

Smirking down at the kid that had pulled his consciousness from an entire dimension away Dante let a true grin spread over his face, "Ha, it's nice to know Virgil managed to get laid before I died, well hell I guess introductions are in order, Names Dante and I guess I'm you Great, great, great and probably many more great uncle, hey now no introductions kid let me finish" raiding a fingerless gloved hand Dante waved it in the air and a comfy leather Chain appeared, a chair he then proceeded to get comfy in.

"Ok kid I'll be frank with you, don't really know how don't really care how but you are the descendant of my brother Virgil, yeah, yeah I'm too young looking to be a grandfather never mind a Great grandfather but we are special cases but that's another story, one I'm going to have to tell ain't I... shit"

With a sigh and a wave of his arm another chair one next to him popped into existence as well as a large table full of long square boxes with strange appealing smelling food in them, the tall red clad man reached over and pulled about a large triangular slice and eagerly took a bite, sighing in seemingly pure delight.

"God, damn I love the purgatory realms, you know one day I'll find another world that can make a decent Choose and tomato but until then this place is the bomb, anyway Kid let start with my father Sparda"

"Well the legend says that millions of years ago the Devil realm home of beings that eclipse even Demons in raw power started a campaign of destruction, quickly taking over hundreds of other worlds and slaughtering the Humans there turning them into little more than cattle"

Nodding his head in understanding something like that had happened to the elemental countries around seven thousand years ago according to legends; they still called it the Demon Wars and the Biju were some of the living relics from that time.

"Anyway Sparda was the armies general their strongest Devil Knight his power rumoured to be able to match the Devil King Mundus himself, now Sparda eventually settled down on a kind of century long vacation they did it from time to time hell even Devil's need downtime once in awhile"

Offering the young Blond a slice of Pizza Dante put the story on hold as he watched the teen cautiously take a bite, he smirked and then sweat dropped as his brother's descendant froze eyes wide before practically inhaling the food.

'My god I thought this would be imposable it's better than Raman'

Dante finally regaining his equilibrium with a slightly amused smirk added "Anyway while on his 'Vacation' he developed a 'soft' spot for one of his human slaves, so much so that he freed her and had begun to considered the child as one of his own offspring"

"The problem came when Mundus found out about this, considering it a disgrace he killed the child now a beautiful young woman as a lesson to his best Knight, Sparda did not react like he had expected and disappeared fleeing to a random unconquered world and sealing away his Demonic Powers taking the form of a Human looking a lot like I do now"

Putting his booted feet onto the table Dante cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders "He spent a long time their slowly growing to love Humanity more and more as time passed taking a human woman as his wife and siring a child, everything was perfect well it was until Mundus and his armies chose that world as the next to be conquered and like the time before Mundus had his minions kill Sparda's loved ones"

Sharp blue eyes pierced his before the red clad Devil Breed smirked "Again Sparda didn't react the way Mundus thought he would, before he was new to the human emotions like grief and had fled after killing his daughter's killer, this time ... well let's just say they 'Really' pissed him off"

"He rebelled killing any who got in his way, purging world after world of Devils and sealing them off from any more Devil incursions, naturally some Devils were curious why he would do this and followed in his footsteps on the path to rebellion"

Dante tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful look "Hmm there was a rumour that thousands of the rebelled Devils choose just one Realm to test the Human, the rumour started that they had thousands of offspring, its possible that Virgil found that realm and had his own Kid, hell it would explain those Bloodline things in your world no way is that from pure human mutation"

"Anyway Sparda eventually Sealed off the Devils into their original world and he and his companions scattered across the Multiverse there powers sealed like Sparda's was and that is the end of his story or as much as I can be bothered to tell you"

Standing up Dante walked around still in lazy lecture mode "Now you get to me and Virgil, we aren't as you might thing Sparda's Sons no their was dozens of generations before the Devil blood awoken in any of his descendants, me and Virgil"

Dante picked up his impressive Sword "This is Rebellion, it's one of two Swords that Sparda left for his 'Sons' you see he had a vision sometime after he sealed the Devil world away and in that vision two people would awaken their Devil blood just before the Seals holding back the Devil world would start to weaken"

"So he created this baby and it brother a long Katana called Yamato that Sword went to Virgil while 'Rebellion' went to me, back on topic the vision stated that there would only ever be two Son's of Sparda awake at any one time"

He looked momentarily sad as he looked at Naruto "First was Me and Virgil the first generation, Virgil died a long time ago and another Son awoken some years later, he too ended up wielding Yamato his name was Nero"

Turning to look at his brother's descendant with the first truly serious look as a beautiful black and silver sheathed Katana materialised in his hand "You have two choices Naruto, stay and pass on to the afterlife and be happy with your family, or take Yamato awaken you're Devil Heritage and become the true second generation Son of Sparda, and perhaps save those precious to you"

"The choice is yours"

--- --- ---

Rewrite Point

--- --- ---

It was inconceivable, he had been there fighting with everyone else when the Kyuubi a 'she' as it turns out had attacked the first time and yet even with only two tails her killing Intent and the raw 'Power' she was exuding was terrifying.

So much so that anybody under Jounin had collapsed to the floor a trembling mess only fortunate enough to have their bowls freeze up just as much as they were, even he was having trouble moving but that was not the thing that terrified him most.

If she was putting of a higher level of Power now than she was during her first attack that leads to one startling fact, on the day of the first attack... she wasn't even trying they raw engine of destruction wasn't tapping 'any' of her power, just using the power inherent in her gigantic Fox form.

And now she was free and pissed off.

Moving his arms up and pushing as much raw Chakra into them as he could the aging Hokage yelped as he felt her clawed hands bite into but fortunately not pierce to deeply into his flesh silently being thankful that she while angry didn't appear to be trying to kill him so quickly.

She was probably just toying with him and having fun at the same time.

His ANBU managing to regain enough control moved to intercept blurring to attack the beautiful Kitsune the blades of their Ninja-To blades charged with Chakra sang as they cut through the air, blades that could cut through flesh, bone and even steal with ease.

Chakra charged Blades that didn't even pierce the Demon Kitsune's armour and left only minute scratches on his flesh, scratches that healed almost before the Chakra enhanced metal have moved from the wound.

Red lips twisting into a superior smirk she didn't even move simply clenched her fists and expelling a wave of raw red chakra, it was like a concussion bomb the ANBU were thrown back even the ones who had already started to move away.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Henge: Kongonyoi"

The voice of the aging Hokage cut through the room as a large Staff descended onto the Kyuubi her delicate looking arm, the result was both encouraging and disappointing as the ground crater under her feet cracked and her knees buckle.

But the only visible damage was a wincing growl, and a lightning fast attack he hardly managed to block with Enma, as he landed his feet sticking to the wall his old friend groaned "Please old fiend tell me that is not who I think it is, if it is I fear this may be are final battle old friend"

Kyuubi snorted and muttered about smelly Apes as she glanced around the room her eyes momentarily widening and a demented grin painting her delectable features "Ah my former containers favourite little Human Whore, I will 'delight' in taking your life first"

Sakura visibly paled as from her point of view the woman who had smacked around a squad of ANBU and even the Hokage, was apparently the Kyuubi and a former prisoner of her now probably deceased teammate just appeared in front of her lifting her of the ground by her throat.

Her eyes watering in pain and fear the Pinkette's eyes wildly searched for a way out while struggling to free herself, to the people forced to watch she appeared to freeze he eyes widening and her struggling as a strange sob escaped her.

Confusion ran rampant as some thought she may have snapped as that was most defiantly not a sob of pain or even fear, it was a sob of relief a sob of someone who 'knew' they were going to be ok.

It was a distinctly 'happy' sob, and the relived smile only added to that thought.

The Kyuubi blinked in confusion, this was not an ordinary response "Oh, and just what do you have to be happy about Human, you are going to die and I will make sure you die 'Painfully' so prey, do tell just what do you have to be happy about"

People watched as the Pink haired Genin didn't even look at the Kyuubi just at a spot over the Kitsune's shoulder her eyes almost dancing "I learned something I didn't even realise in wave, you remember right the first time Naruto used your power to Save Sasuke-Kun, I learned that Hero's exist"

Snorting the Kyuubi retorted in amusement "Hero's, ha there are no Hero's Human no prince charming to save the damsel in distress no gallant knight to fight of the darkness, there is nobody for you to place this misguided hope in no Just me and I will take great pleasure it stealing that Hope from you"

The Genin smiled even wider a slightly bloody grin forming as she finally let her eyes meet the demon holding his one handed and with a distinct 'I know something you don't know' look and said "Oh Hero's do exist I know that for a fact, they just tend to arrive at the last minute"

As if on cue the Pinkette went up in a puff of smoke, some suspected the Kawarimi no Jutsu and as the smoke cleared were proven both wrong and right as in Sakura's place was none other than a smiling Hatake Kakashi.

He managed to get out a cheery "Ohayo... Nibi-Chan" before the twin tailed Kyuubi snarled and brutally snapped what turned out to be one of those god awfully annoying Kage Bunshin her former container had so overused before his 'Death'

"Maa, Maaa such anger issues shouldn't you go see someone about that Nibi-Chan" the voice of the Jounin drew her attention to the other side of the stadium where he and his student were standing on the wall either side of their Hokage along with the recovered ANBU squad.

The amusement returned to the Kitsune's face as she snorted out a "This! Is your fabled 'Hero' Ha you Human's never cease to amuse me pinning your hopes on a hopeless case"

Kakashi as a response didn't smiled his patented eye smile and lifted up on hand as if to say point one replied "Maa Nibi-Chan" his eye opened and his gaze sharpened "My cute little student wasn't talking about me" the light returned to the Jounin's eyes and his finger pointed over to the left of the stadium grounds... where a purple light was beginning to become known.

"She was talking... about him"

--- --- ---

As one the room turned to gaze where Kakashi had been pointing with varying responses to the figure just straightening to full stature, torn undersized Orange pants void of any other clothing stood who people assumed was Uzumaki Naruto.

Only the figure standing where the teenage boy had been looked vastly different older for one, for a start Naruto had been a short blond haired boy who looked without his thick jacket to be more a severely malnourished ten year old that the fourteen year old he was.

Now he stood a good head higher a slim but densely muscled figure replacing his small form, he looked like he had grown into a powerfully built young man a good five years older that he was in the past few minutes.

To attest to this his former wild vibrant blond hair was no less wild only much longer reaching at least his shoulders and a stark white much like his sensei.

Speaking of the grown teen's shoulders there was a thing of beauty, leaning over his shoulders lazily supporting his arms was one of the most captivating Katana anyone had ever seen.

Slightly longer that a standard Sword of its kind yet shorter than a Nodaichi covered in a polished black Saya with a yellow ribbon close to the hand guard and a silver or ivory Kojiri was Yamato samegawa wrapping of its Tsuka was oddly reversed white with black diamond instead of the more traditional Black with White.

While they didn't know its name they could tell it was a masterpiece.

The fact that it seemed to be emanating its own power helped come to that conclusion, the only person to recognise the blade for whom and what it was disregarded the possibility as imposable as the Devil Yamato was far too powerful to be defeated and turned into a Devil Arm.

That and the Devil was in another dimension, one that Sparda had sealed away millennia ago helped her with her denial.

Those who had seen an active cursed seal tensed momentarily at the colour of the energy encompassing him expecting to be hit by the horrid feel of the corrupted Seal's Chakra, it never came in its place they felt like a weight had been removed from their shoulders as the Kyuubi's killing intent faded seemingly nullified.

The energy faded from the shirtless teen that under different circumstances would have been ogled quite badly by now but the foxes killing intent didn't return, Naruto without looking away from the Kyuubi loudly said in a smoother voice than before.

"Maa, Maa Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan can I ask you for your personal opinion"

The Kyuubi interrupted whatever he was going to say by snarling furiously and blurring, gasps and some scattered shouting's of his name resulted as with a splatter of blood the Kitsune Vixen reappeared... her clawed arm reaching clean through Naruto's stomach.

Sarutobi and most of the others refrained from saying anything as something looked and felt distinctly off about what had just happened.

The lack of blood yelp of pain or hell any other reaction from Naruto other than his head falling limp all added up to something unusual, add to that the complete lack of ANY fluctuations in the boys still easily sensed energy and yep something was different.

"Maa, Maa Kyuu-Chaaaan how rude I was going to get to you in a minute wait your turn, so anyway Sakura what do you think honestly"

He turned his head his wild silvery hair falling momentarily out of his eyes revealing his face devoid of whisker marks and smiling cheerily, revealing his eyes to be an even more piercingly beautiful shade of Blue.

"... Do you think I need a haircut?"

--- --- ---

It was a strange sight yes it was most defiantly a strange sight the transformed former Junchiriki just standing there open and relaxed, with the entire arm of the Human form Kyuubi no Kitsune sticking through him and him just standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Asking about his god damn 'Hair' she couldn't help it he just had a way of making light of every situation and the snorting half suppressed 'giggle' that burst from her and a few others was she had to admit much needed.

Add to that the Kyuubi herself, standing their arm through him looking both furious and extremely put out like he had just refused to date her, and well she just couldn't hold it in.

Side splitting gut wrenching 'Heart warming' laughter spilled from her lips, Even Kakashi and the Hokage chuckled and the aging Hokage amusedly said "The world's most Unpredictable Ninja indeed Kakashi" to which the Jounin replied with his patented eye smile.

After getting her hysterics under control Sakura smiled down at Naruto somehow knowing despite how bad everything had seemed, it was all going to be ok "Um, maybe a little Naruto-Kun" flushing slightly as she realised had she used the Kun suffix she masked to by holding up her hand and adding "Just a little".

Going to turn around Naruto frowned as he was stopped by the hand sticking out of him, his hands sliding to the Scabbard and handle of his Sword his arm blurred and in a streak of silver a fountain of evaporating blood and a yelp of pain.

Yamato cleanly cut through the arm impaling him at the shoulder, jumping back eyes wide more in shock than pain Kyuubi looked at the would only to grasp at the stump as one of Yamato's special abilities made itself know and with a long grown of pain she slid to her knees, he then negligently pulled her severed arm from his stomach which sealed without a mark in a second.

The arm then began to evaporate into red energy.

"Oh Sakura-Chan, Oji-San, Ero-Sensei I wanted to introduce you to my inheritance" he proudly patted the elegant Katana "This baby is Yamato it was made by my... great granddad for my um granddad I think, man are family like is confusing only counting the people who go through their Awakening"

Scratching the back of his head he looked at the Hokage "It's kinda confusing, I'm a 'second' or was it 'third' Generation to go through an 'Awakening' but there have been dozens of generations between Awakenings that what happed to me, why I look different"

His leg lashing out as the Fox Demon made her way to her feet, the impact sending her clear off her feet and skidding a good fifteen feet until she hit the arena wall.

"Anyway Sparda made the Sword for one of his descendants his Name Vergil, Vergil died eventually and Dante his Brother then had the Sword more as a memento of his brother than a primary Weapon he had Rebellion for that, they were Demon and Evil Devil Hunters known as the 'Sons of Sparda'"

Re sheathing Yamato and holding it by the Scabbard with his left hand Naruto went on "Anyway if I'm a descendant of Virgil he obviously had a child before he died and so many, many years later and the Snake-Teme messes with the Kyuubi's Seal ends up with her free and me dead"

Idly pulling the few tatters of his orange jacket from his wrists he adds "So there I am dead or dying knowing the fox is free yet desperate not to let her hurt my friends I unconsciously call out for help, naturally Dante heard that and went to purgatory a kinda temporary rest stop for Souls that are about to pass on or whatever to pull me back"

He grinned proudly "He planned to pull me back, explain a few things and send me on my merry way but I'm so freaking awesome I was pulling my own ass from Purgatory yeah my friends mean that much to me"

"So anyway we meet and instantly he can tell I'm a descendant of his brother and after a nice chat about personal history gives me my ancestors Sword helps me along with my 'Awakening' and here we are so Yamato my friends my friends Yamato"

The Kyuubi had made it to her feet her power once again crackling around her as he all but screamed "Fucking Devil breeds, what the Hell did you do to me!?" her arm was smoking and she seemed to be having a lot of trouble regenerating it.

He looked at her small sparks of black electricity danced along Yamato for a second and his eyes narrowed into a momentary glair, the glair fell into an amused smirk as he laughed.

"You probably already guessed Yamato is a Devil Arm, the Soul of a powerful defeated Demon or a Devil that has been forged into a Weapon by the Devil who defeated them"

"Well Yamato was an extremely powerful Devil and a close companion of my ancestor Sparda; he agreed to be transformed into a Devil arm to watch over Sparda's children"

"He is so powerful he is actually a double elemental, primarily darkness and I'm sure you know what 'that' element does to all other Demons not of the Dark or Light element, demons like you hairball"

Roaring in rage the red headed Kitsune Demoness her arm finally reground she became a red comet as she charged the 'Second Generation' Son of Sparda who in response slid into a firm Battojutsu stance purple energy gathering around him with Yamato began to glow with dark energy.

Waiting until the Demon was close Naruto suddenly slashed five times Yamato becoming silver blur; he quickly returned the blade once more into its Saya and with the sharp 'Click' four paper thin tears in the dimension appeared.

Directly in front of the charging Kitsune the result hardly needed to be said, with wide red eyes the beautiful Fox Demon as she literally began to fall to pieces.

Her body like the arm began to lose cohesion an become red energy once again, Naruto with a grin to the Hokage shouted over to him while lifting his free hand to the mass of energy "Remember when I said Yamato was the Soul of a Powerful Demon forged into a Weapon by a Devil... well Guess what, I'm a Half Devil and I'm going to do that right now"

Naruto let go of Yamato which to the surprise of many just floated where it was dropped, then bracing his right hand with his left his arms seem to suddenly lock in place and the mass of Kyuubi Chakra seemed to scream in protest as it was dragged towards and into his outstretched hand.

Once it was finally all gone, absorbed into his hand Naruto braced himself and let out a deep breath and said lightly but was heard by all "You might want to brace yourselves, this might get windy or something".

Tensing his body as if he was going to do a Power Up sequence from that popular Manga Dragon Ball, Naruto even started yelling as the Foxes energy began to envelop him along with a fierce wind pushing everyone back.

'Defiantly like Dragon Ball' thought Choji in awe as the red energy began to take form, with a blinding flash that forced everyone to look away a new Devil Arm was born.

Once they could see again most gasped as unlike Yamato this new 'Devil Arm' was much more than a single Sword, his hands, wrists and forearms were covered in thick red ornate bracers and gloves, his shins and feet were also covered much the same.

Other than that he was now dressed in what he guessed was an exact replica of the outfit Dante was wearing in purgatory, looking at his hands Naruto suddenly clenched his arms into a tight fist and his arms were covered in heavy armoured Gauntlets.

Seemingly releasing the tension the Armour disappeared and was replaced by the Red Leather Bracers and black fingerless gloves, he lightly stomped his left foot and they to suddenly switched from the leather Greaves to wicked looking thick armoured Greaves.

With flair of red flames the Devil Arm disappeared leaving him arms bare, he still had the gloves on though and with a smirk the newest Son of Sparda looked over to Kiba who was still surprisingly in the ring and after once again grasping Yamato said.

"Now that that is over, don't we have a match to finish?"

The Inuzuka actually yelped and hastily shouted out "Forfeit, I forfeit no way in hell m I fighting you now"

--- --- ---

Fin


End file.
